Beach Blanket Beast Boy
by The Aceman
Summary: The Titans hit the beach! Sun, sand and maybe the hint of a little romance! Set before Terra betrayed the Titans! RxS, BBxT Ch.4 up!
1. Terra's Bright Idea

Welcome, faithful readers! This should be a fun little piece! DISCLAIMER Teen Titans is owned by DC and Cartoon Network

Beach Blanket Beast Boy

The sun beat down on Jump City as a record heatwave had struck, the longest in recent memory. It had already been an unbelievably hot summer up to that point, and there were six certain individuals who were tired of just sitting around and melting in the heat.

Titans Tower was devoid of any sort of activity. Robin was slumped on the couch, suffering through the stifling heat. He was in no mood to try gathering evidence, or hone his fighting skills in the training room. Beside him lay Starfire, who had never experienced such a temperature since flying close to a sun on her way to Earth before she arrived for the first time. The girl was having a nap, fatigued by the unbearable heat.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were too tuckered out to even pick up a game controller and Raven as always, was in her room, trying to keep her mind off the stifling temperature.

The only one who seemed to be enjoying it was on the roof, working on her tan. Since she spent a lot of her time in a dark cave before becoming a Titan, Terra relished the chance to be out in the sun finally. She then decided she was satisfied, and walked back into the tower to see the others.

The young blonde Titan entered the common room, only to find everyone (with the exception of Raven) sprawled out, suffering the effects of the sweltering summer climate. This didn't really sit well with her. "Hey, come on guys! You really should be active in this kind of weather, instead of just lying around!"

Robin was barely able to lift his head, but somehow managed. "It's too hot, Terra…normally I'd be all for getting some kind of exercise, but it's…just too hot…"

Starfire yawned, apparently hearing what was being said. "Yes, Terra. This temperature is most definitely not conducive to activity of any sort."

Terra looked at them, unwilling to give up. "Aw, come on! You have to at least try! What do you say we…uh…go to the beach! Yeah, let's go to the beach!"

Cyborg looked at her. "The beach? You mean like being out so the sun can beat down directly on you, not to mention gettin' sand in my joints and runnin' the risk of the water ruining my systems? Have you lost it, girl?"

Beast Boy seemed kind of willing to go along with Terra's proposal, however. "Hey, I don't think it's a bad idea, actually! I think it would be pretty cool to hit the beach! Besides, I could totally show off my surfing skills!" He made his way up and went to Terra's side.

Robin and Starfire somehow peeled themselves off the couch, and the masked hero spoke. "Well, I kind of wouldn't mind getting out of here and having a change of scenery. Why not?"

The alien princess's eyes shone in agreement. "Oh yes, please! I believe that the beach would be a glorious location for us to journey to! I have never been there, and I feel that I would like to share this experience, for I would find it most helpful in regards to my education of Earth!"

Terra smiled. "Well, I guess it's settled! We just gotta get Raven's approval, and we'll be set!" Cyborg snorted. "Good luck with that. The girl doesn't wanna do _anything_, let alone get out of her room and go all the way to the beach."

The blonde earth mover shrugged off Cyborg's words. "Aw, how hard could it be?"


	2. Finally Off

Here's chapter 2 of this silly little story! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER Teen Titans is the property of DC and Cartoon Network

Chapter 2: Finally Off

Terra knocked on Raven's door, hoping that the dark girl would accept her proposal. Her voice came through the other side. "What?" Terra rolled her eyes, expecting such an irritated sounding response. "Hey, Raven? I was wondering, we're gonna go to the beach and we thought you should come. I mean, it would be better if all of us were together, right?"

Raven opened her door slightly, with a look of annoyance and maybe even slight contempt on her face. She remained silent for the longest time. "No." She then closed the door in the blonde girl's face.

Terra wasn't about to give up so easily, however. "Come on, Raven. You don't even have to participate in anything, you can just sit quietly and read or something, and nobody'll bother you. Please?"

Silence, then the door opened again. "I'm NOT wearing a swimsuit." Terra smiled. "That's totally cool, you don't have to. Nobody said you did, so…you ARE coming?"

Raven sighed. "Whatever." Hearing that word made Terra happy. "I'll take that as a yes." The blonde then went to her room to get ready.

Meanwhile, Starfire was at someone else's door. She was ready to go herself, in a purple bikini that appeared rather small, as well as a pair of sandals that made her giggle when they made a flapping sound when she walked. The alien girl knocked on the door and announced her prescence. "Robin, I am prepared, are you?"

The door opened to reveal the young hero carrying a towel and wearing a pair of red swim trunks, but he was still wearing his mask. He took one look at the beautiful orange skinned princess and fought hard to keep his tongue in his mouth. However, he wasn't alone, as Starfire was also fighting to keep her composure upon laying eyes on her secret object of affection.

Robin just smiled, to keep himself from melting away from pure desire. "Yeah Star, I'm ready. Let's see about the others." Starfire smiled brightly. "Very well!" They went to the common room, where Cyborg and Beast Boy were there all prepared to go. Robin looked around, unable to see the other two girls. "I guess Terra's having some trouble convincing Raven to come along." Cyborg shook his head. "I tried tellin' her…"

As if to contradict Cyborg's claims, Raven came into the common room. But wasn't looking very happy, as if she usually did. "All right, so apparently we're going to the beach. Nobody bother me, I'm only coming because the rest of you are going."

Beast Boy then suddenly stood straight up, causing everyone to see the reason for his reaction. Terra walked in, wearing a black swimsuit and a pair of sunglasses perched on her head. "All right guys, we all set? I got the picnic basket _and _an umbrella for Raven, to provide that extra bit of shade for her, since she's not exactly the biggest fan of the sun."

Raven looked at Terra, her expression unchanged. "Super." Starfire floated to the door and opened it, allowing the others to leave in single file, with her last. "Oh, I believe that we shall have a most wonderful day!" Everyone expressed their agreement, except for Raven, who merely shrugged.


	3. Suntan lotion and Sandcastles

Chapter 3. Suntan lotion and Sandcastles

The Titans arrived at the beach, most of them pleasantly chatting. They all found spots close by to each other to set their towels down except for Raven, who preferred to keep her space.

Cyborg was close to Beast Boy, who was, not surprisingly, beside Terra's spot. Robin and Starfire also laid their towels beside each other, with no complaint being made there.

Cyborg sniffed the air. "Ya know, this actually ain't so bad. Kinda glad I changed my mind. Just smell that sea air!" BB looked at his large cybernetic friend and smiled. "Yeah! It's cool that Terra came up with the idea for us to come here!" He then turned to the blonde, who was slightly embarrassed at Beast Boy's praise. "Aww, it was nothing, really. I just thought we should have some fun to keep our minds off the heat for once."

Robin took the bottle of suntan lotion and applied it to his skin, in order to give himself less of a pallor, Spending a lot of time away by himself hadn't done much for his skin tone. After he was done, he heard a soft, sweet voice beside him. "Robin? Would you wish to apply the lotion of tanning to my back?"

This made the young hero almost completely lose his composure. Starfire laid beside him on her stomach, and he found it exrtremely difficult to respond. "Uh, um..y..yeah, sure Star..." The alien princess let out a happy sigh. "Thank you, Robin. This will be most helpful." Robin squeezed the bottle a little harder than he should have, causing a huge dollop to ooze onto Starfire's back. She squeaked at the relative coldness of the substance, but made a contented noise when she felt the masked leader's hands spreading it all over her.

He never showed it, but he enjoyed performing this duty for her immensely. "There you go, Star. That better?" She expressed her approval. "Yes, Robin. You have been most helpful!" If he could've seen, he would have noticed that she was blushing as she said this. Just then, Beast Boy ran up and grabbed the lotion out of Robin's hand. "Thanks, dude!"

Beast Boy approached Raven and she noticed his arrival by seeing a shadow being cast upon her book. "Go away, Beast Boy." The shapeshifter wasn't about to just leave her alone, however. "Come on, Raven. Don't'cha want me to put some lotion on you?"

The gloomy Titan lifted her eyes from her book and spoke in a calm manner, but with an undercurrent of menace. "Get any of that on me, and you'll need professional help to remove the bottle from your butt." Beast Boy gave a sheepish little laugh and slowly backed away from the irritated half demon girl.

Terra then grabbed his arm. "Hey, BB! Bet I can make a better sandcastle than you!" The green boy gave a sound of slight exasperation. "Dude, of course you can! You can _control_ the sand into any shape you want!"

Terra brushed some hair from her eyes and laughed slightly. "Oh, yeah I can, can't I? But, it doesn't mean you shouldn't try to beat me." She gave him that look, as if to say "I dare you". That look always made him feel a bit light inside. "You're on!"

They sat in the sand and began building their masterpieces. Whereas beast Boy's attempt could best be described as a lopsided mess, Terra had crafted a fine work of beach art, thanks to her earth manipulating abilities.

Beast Boy was amazed at Terra's sandcastle. "Wow, that is so cool. It's a lot better than mine…" He stared at his sad little attempt, but Terra put her hand on his shoulder for comfort. "Aw, it's ok, BB. I think it's a little messy, but I like it." He smiled at her and blushed a little. "Thanks, Terra."

Beast Boy then felt a rush of sand in his face, as his sandcastle was destroyed . At first, he thought that Terra's powers had gone out of control, but that wasn't the case at all. "Hey! Dude, you just messed with the wrong shapeshifter!"


	4. The day turns slightly Rancid

Chapter Four

A huge shadow fell over Beast Boy. "Oh, yeah? All I see is a scrawny little green punk!" The figure proceeded to kick more sand in the changeling's face and laughed nastily, prompting Terra to speak up.

"Cut it out! Who is this jerk, anyway?" The huge bully turned to her "Butt out, blondie! All of you, get lost! This beach now belongs to Johnny Rancid!" The other Titans stopped to observe the disturbance. Robin gritted his teeth, while Starfire got up from her towel and stared concernedly for her green friend.

Raven shot a look of contempt at Johnny, but shook her head. Just a punk out to make a name for himself. Beast Boy sputtered, shooting sand out of his mouth, then changed into an elephant and sucked up water from his trunk.

He then proceeded to shoot a stream of water at Johnny, knocking him back. The green hero changed back "Dude, you're the one who'd better get off the beach. We just wanna relax here and have a good time!"

Robin joined Beast Boy "Trust us, you'd better do what he said. We don't want any trouble, so just leave quietly while you have the chance."

Johnny got up. "Fine, Bird boy, but I'm not leaving empty handed!" With that, he grabbed Terra and dragged her off, causing her anger to rise. "Stop it…I'm warning you…" He looked at the blonde earth mover "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?"

She gave him a somewhat wicked grin, as her eyes began to glow yellow. "You like kicking sand in people's faces? How'd you like it if the sand kicked YOU in the face?"

She then used her powers to create a mallet shaped formation out of the beach that dealt a powerful blow to the foul street punk known as Johnny Rancid. Terra ran back to the others after Johnny let her go, knocked senseless by the girl's attack.

Beast Boy blushed a little and patted her on the shoulder. "Uh..thanks, Terra. I'm glad you stood up for me." Starfire came over, concerned for her friend. "You are unharmed?"

Terra smiled. "It's okay, Star. I'm fine." She looked at Johnny, who was beginning to stir. "Jerk." He got up and looked at the Titans. "All right, losers. I'll let you off this time, but you're definitely gonna remember the name of Johnny Rancid!" He then laughed and got on a large motorcycle that was waiting, roaring off into the distance.

Robin immediately didn't like this character who had just left. "Johnny Rancid…don't worry, I _will_ remember that name…" Raven put her head back down into her book, hardly concerned about the events that had just occurred.

Starfire spoke to the others, hoping to lighten the mood. "We must forget this unpleasantness and continue with our day of fun, yes? We must not let one horrible person ruin our enjoyment!"

Robin then smiled. "Starfire's right. Besides, everything turned out well. He was just a punk, no big deal." BB grabbed his surfboard. "Yeah! C'mon, Terra, let's do some surfing!" He took the girl's hand and led her to the shore. She laughed and brushed some hair away from her eyes "Sounds cool!"

Cyborg beamed widely and pulled out some food "All right! I'm takin' care of the food! We'll be chowin' down in no time!" Robin and Starfire sat on their towels in anticipation of Cyborg's meal. "Sounds great, Cyborg!" The alien girl clasped her hands happily. "Oh, yes! I am certain it shall be a glorious feast!"

So far, the Titans had had an exciting day, but it was far from over.


End file.
